Kim possible- the walking dead
by bushy123
Summary: When the world goes to hell in a hand basket and the dead begin to rise to feast upon the living. Can Ron stoppable traverse half the world to find his best friend and his family or will he be too late?


**Kim possible- The walking dead**

**Chapter 1- For whom the bell tolls**

The incessant groans and moans of those outside continued to grate upon Kim's nerves.

The primal hunger that their every sound conveyed shook her to the very core, it sapped her spirit and self-belief. It was something that could spell death in this new and twisted world when all you had to run on was fear and the need for self preservation.

In the days that had followed the initial out break the red head had seen horrible things done in order for one to survive, shamefully she had done such evil herself. Her brand of evil was not in the purposeful maiming of another so that she could escape the ravenous horde. No, her evil came down to the one thing that disgusted her the most.

She did nothing.

The girl that could do anything, did nothing.

She watched as the slow and the weak were hounded by the blood thirsty creatures when she could have saved them with ease. Self preservation halted her body but could not blind her to the horror enacted by creatures that were once living and breathing humans, upon others. Self preservation could not deafen her ears to the blood curdling scream of the little girl as they feasted upon her flesh.

Still living flesh.

Still breathing body.

Self preservation could not mask the copper stench of blood that hung in the air while Kim stood upon a roof top, watching a group of survivors flee desperately into a alleyway beating their fists bloody on the door leading into her building. The dead were close behind, quickly forgetting the young Spanish woman that they had caught. There was fresher meat to consume.

Still Kim stood and watched the horde fall upon the small group, shame would not allow her to turn away from what she could have prevented but she lived.

She lived, while others died.

The deep resounding toll of the brass bell echoed through mountain side, shattering the peaceful serenity with its dull thundering of alarm and warning. Sixteen year old Ron Stoppable looked up in confusion at the great gate of Yamanuchi the secret school of Ninjitsu. He had been selected to travel to on an exchange program from high school.

The true task of the exchange was revealed to Ron after his arrival in a ploy to awaken and train his mystical monkey power or MMP. Ron's stay at the secret school had been extended an entire month after the theft of the Lotus blade at the hands of Ron's arch nemesis Monkey fist and his subsequent defeat at the hands of Ron.

Ron's sparring partner Yori spun around towards the gate eyes locked on the single man hurriedly banging the bell. He gestured wildly at the city in the far off distance, from the vantage point upon the side of the mountain the pillars of acrid black smoke rising ominously from the city below them, the softly blowing wind carried the faint screams of terror like cruel accusing whispers against the assembled ninja, safe atop their mountain, ensconced within their high walls.

Speaking rapidly in Japanese the snow coloured bearded master sensei gestured quickly sending a small group of ninja clad in midnight black full body ninja gi's vaulting over the walls and running towards the town, obviously in order to scout the trouble that was currently going on down in the usually peaceful city that the school laid claim to guardianship over.

"That cant be good" Ron commented turning to the dark haired beauty with whom he was sparring with, practicing his technique with the lotus blade which had taken the form of a bo staff.

Yori opened her mouth to respond when a heavy knocking came from the front gate accompanied by strange groans of deep agony.

"Torushu, the gate" Master Sensei called as he strode through the court yard quickly on his short legs, eyes wide with concern.

"I am not sure we should Sensei. There is something not right here" the guard upon the gate responded leaning over the wall to stare down at the two apparently wounded men down pushing incessantly at the gate. The wounds to, Torushu looked as if they should have been fatal and yet no blood flowed and the men stood upright albeit with faces the colour of ash.

Master Sensei gripped the brass loop upon the great gate and dragged it open with little effort catching one of the men as he fell forward breathing heavily.

"It is alright my friend you are safe now" Sensei lowered the larger man to the ground gently as the other man began to stumble in after his fellow.

"Send for the healers quickly these men need urgent help!" Sensei called looking up from the man towards his waiting students. Cold were the fingers that wrapped themselves around Sensei's throat. Cold and splattered with gore, blood from the creatures recent victims congealed beneath its broken finger nails that dug into Master Sensei's soft skin as it gripped him in a cold embrace.

It was almost like watching lightning strike as Sensei flicked his wrists causing the demon to lose its grip then be propelled backwards by a palm strike to the chest.

The sickening crack of breaking of ribs was audible to all present.

Slowly the creature dragged itself back to its feet groaning even louder, completely ignorant of the sharp shards of bone that had burst from its side.

"keep your distance my students. These are demons" Sensei ordered raising his hands in preparation to repel another clumsy attack.

Instead of an assault from the front, the aged teacher of martial arts and master of ninjitsu felt the unmistakable feeling of a grown mans teeth sinking into the exposed flesh of his calf and tearing away a chunk of his living tissue.

For the first time in many years, Master sensei's poise and calm disintegrated as panic and fear for his life took over.

This being said it was not shameful when he began to scream in horror and pain as the creature with the destroyed chest pounced upon him and began chewing upon his shoulder.

"Sensei!" Ron screamed stepping forward to assist the aged man but was but beaten to the punch by the flash of highly polished steel. In a moment two severed heads and a pair of forearms struck the ground a few feet away from their previous owners.

Yori stood face pale as the white river stones they now stood upon, katana held in the readied position. Her shoulders shook with each shuddering breath of air she took in, Yori's eyes held fast to the slow movement of a droplet of blood trickling down till it fell off the point of the blade, staining the pure white stones with its crimson essence.

"where are those damn healers?" Ron cursed as he rushed to his masters side gripping his hand tightly, attempting to staunch the flow of blood with his free hand.

Yori fell to her knees beside Master Sensei, not daring to look him in the eye such was her shame.

"y-you d-d-d-did well d-aughter" Sensei touched Yori's arm lightly.

His entire body shaking from shock and loss of blood "I am…p…I am proud of you" Master Sensei's arm reached up to wipe a tear from Yori's cheek but found itself too weak to complete the task, it dropped heavily back to the ground.

"Stoppable-san, protect her. Protect Possible-kun. Save as many as y-you can" with one last long sigh, Master Sensei of Yamanuchi closed his eyes and his spirit left his body.

Silence prevailed the masters death.

There was no epic battle to mark the great teachers death at a famed warrior, nor death at the hands of old age. For master Sensei death had come at the hands of two madmen hungry for flesh and blood.

They were not alone.

Torushu wept quietly like every other student of Yamanuchi. His eyes squeezed tight against the flow of tears only opening when he felt the disturbance in the air surrounding him as the black clad form or a fellow ninja dropped down close to him, uncomfortably close, dangerously close. They both fell to the floor in a heap, Torushu swore darkly in Japanese pushing his fellow ninja away from him.

The ninja's skin felt cold and was dark with crimson.

Torushu's eye's widened in horrific realization and his scream turned into a sick gurgle as the shell of his former brother ninja leapt forward and sank his jaws into Torushi's jugular spurting hot arterial blood over the two of them as another corpse ninja appeared from over the wall, attacking students with hungered frenzy.

Screams of terror filled the great school of Yamanuchi as the dead attacked the living, ninjas attacked from above latching onto the living while other dead shuffled through the gaping gate. The trickle of dead quickly became a flood of infected shuffling monsters.

Yori cried into the check of her deceased master as the carnage unfolded around her. The screams of those being eaten alive were mute in the face of her own personal sorrow. Hands gripped her wrist like calloused vices and she nearly smiled with melancholy. What did death matter to her? Having lost a father in the blink of an eye death would be the final release.

"Let it come" Yori whispered squeezing her eyes tightly shut ready for shuffling death to claim her. Teeth did not rip into her flesh as she had expected. Shockingly she found herself being lifted by the waist and placed over a strong shoulder. Soft hair brushed against her cheek as she was lifted.

"Stoppable-san?" she gasped in shock as the novice ninja sliced a diving zombie ninja in two.

"Don't look Yori" he commanded in a voice almost not his own. Like a small child disobeying what her parents would tell her, Yori looked down.

She looked down and wailed.

Once kind eyes now filled with primal hunger stared back up into Yori's dark eyes, Sensei's reanimated corpse reached up with pale fingers grasping at the two living humans. His jaw snapped hungrily at Yori as he began to crawl closer.

Mid snap the lotus blade plunged down through the base of the skull ceasing all reanimated and jerky movement from the simplified Sensei.

"I told you don't look!" Ron yelled tearing the lotus blade free and spinning full circle, decapitating the zombies closing in upon them, giving them a small space.

"Hang on" Ron grunted jumping high into the air and landing heavily on one knee upon a nearby roof.

"Stoppable-san how?" Yori stammered. For the first time in her life she felt unsure of herself staring down at the shambling horde of un-dead she allowed herself to not feel a whole lot of shame for it.

"Been training most of my life for this. Zombie smack down three has prepared me. The head must be destroyed to keep them down" Ron touched Yori's shoulder in what he hoped would be a reassuring fashion, she did not respond to the gesture.

Yori's eyes remained glued upon the shuffling creatures tearing strips of bloodied flesh from the closest thing to a father the street orphan turned ninja had in her world.

"Yori"

The creatures looked up at the two with sightless eyes, blood smeared jaws and fists of human meat. Inhuman sounds bubbled from throats wet with fresh blood.

The creatures hungered for more.

They yearned to consume her in an orgy of blood and gore, ending all her pain quickly enough.

Dare she do it?

Did she have the courage to step forward off the roof top and let the pack finish her off?

Before she could move to make her decision a strong pair of hands gently lifted to her feet Yori by her slender shoulders .

"Its time to go"

**G'day all, its been a while I know but I have been damn busy plus writers block is a bitch. This is just a mere taster for the walking dead crossover (yes ive fallen in love with both the tv series and the graphic comics). **

**Please read and review hopefully encouraging me to write more.**

**Bushy**


End file.
